


Lost Homework

by csichick_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione helps Neville locate his missing essay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hogwarts is Home Sugarquill Spring Fling for schizophrenic0.

Neville is panicking. He has an important Herbology essay that is due that day and he can’t find it anywhere. Normally his assignments are all stacked together on top of his books – and all the rest of his coursework is – but the essay is conspicuously missing. He’s already torn apart the dormitory room looking for it – much to Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean’s displeasure – to no avail. He moves to the common room next and is half under a chair when a voice startles him, causing him to bump his head on the underside of the chair.  
  
“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” Hermione exclaims. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
  
“It’s alright,” Neville says sheepishly, backing out from under the chair. “I’m the one that had crawled under a chair.”  
  
“But I still made you hit your head,” she responds. “Are you okay? That must have hurt.”  
  
“I’m not okay,” he replies ruefully. “But not because of that.”  
  
“Herbology essay?” Hermione asks knowingly.  
  
Neville nods. “I have no idea where it went. And I already have four people cross with me for making a mess looking for it.”  
  
Hermione rolls her eyes. “They’ll get over it. You’ve probably already thought of this, but did you try _accio_?”  
  
Neville nods. “I ended up with Ron’s travesty of an essay since it was closest.”  
  
Hermione laughs. “I wouldn’t want to accidentally hand that in either. Though Ron’s isn’t the closest anymore. How about we stand at opposite sides of the room and you try again. If you end up with my essay, then it’s not in here.”  
  
Neville beams at her. “That’s a brilliant idea, Hermione.” Unfortunately, the experiment results in Hermione’s essay whizzing across the room to him. “I’m doomed,” he exclaims.  
  
“There’s still plenty of time to find it,” she responds gently. “And it will go much faster with me helping you.”  
  
“You would do that?” Neville asks, surprised. “I’m sure you’ve got better things to do.”  
  
“I know how important Herbology is to you, Nev,” she replies. “You probably spent more on that essay than I did. Of course I’ll help you.”  
  
“Thanks, Hermione,” he says. “I just hope no one else found it since it’s clearly not in Gryffindor Tower.”  
  
“Aside from a few choice people, no one is going to do anything horrible to your essay if they find it,” Hermione reassures him. “How about we retrace your steps – it has to turn up somewhere.”  
  
“I was in the library last, but I was working on Potions,” Neville responds. “I’ve been done with Herbology for a couple days.”  
  
“Well we check the library first. Maybe you dropped it in there,” Hermione says optimistically.  
  
“I really hope so,” he replies as they walk to the library. They agree that _accio_ is a bad idea while surrounded by so many books, so they split up, each checking a different side of the library. Neville’s search turned up empty and he’s about to lose hope, when Hermione starts frantically waving him over.  
  
“I think I may have found your essay,” she begins. “There’s just one problem.”  
  
“What do you mean, there’s a problem?” he asks nervously.  
  
Hermione points straight above them. “It’s on the ceiling.”  
  
Neville looks up, and sure enough he sees the parchment containing his essay on the library ceiling. “It didn’t get there on its own, so I think we can guess who found it,” he mutters.   
  
“Or someone was practicing sticking charms and it backfired,” Hermione suggests, though it’s clear that she doesn’t quite believe what she’s saying.  
  
“Just as long as it’s not a permanent sticking charm,” Neville responds. “Professor Sprout can’t exactly mark it while it’s up there.”  
  
Hermione barely stifles her laugh, thinking this is something they don’t exactly want to alert any of the adults to unless they have to. “I don’t even know that charm yet, so that shouldn’t be a problem.”  
  
“We still have to figure out how to get it down. Can you reverse the sticking charm with reversing it on anything else in here?”  
  
Hermione frowns thoughtfully. “I can’t always get it to work, but I can try.” Hermione takes out her wand, points it at the parchment and murmurs the spell. Thankfully the parchment flutters to the floor.  
  
“You’re a life saver Hermione,” Neville exclaims. “I’m so happy I could kiss you.” He turns bright red when he realizes what he said, finding a spot on the floor very interesting.  
  
“I guess I’ll just have to kiss you instead,” she says softly, tilting Neville’s chin up as she rises onto her tiptoes.  
  
“Really?” he asks hesitantly.  
  
“Really,” she replies. And as she kisses him, Neville forgets all about the Herbology essay that brought them here in the first place.  



End file.
